The present invention relates to riding mowers with mechanisms for adjusting the deck height, more particularly, a deck height adjustment that is easily operable while the operator is sitting on the riding mower.
Riding mowers are used for cutting grass or other vegetation. Riding mowers vary in both size and design, but commonly include one or more cutting blades that are carried in an enclosure called a mowing deck. By adjusting the distance of the mowing deck relative to the ground, also called deck height, the mowing length of the grass is varied.
There remains a continuing need in the art for a deck height adjustment that can be performed quickly, easily and accurately by an operator of a riding mower without the need to shut down the motor of the mower and/or to dismount the mower.